Forever
by Blind Deaf and Dumb
Summary: Alternate Ending: Lilly finds out she's much more stronger than she realizes. Lilly will never be the same as before. "You know how they say you can't live without love? Oxygen is more important."
1. Chapter 1

**Curtains Up**

I saw it in your eyes. That cute nervous look when I laid my paw over your heart; it was forbidden but we were in love; we didn't care. In fact we didn't care so much we never took the time to say we love each other. That look of concern when you saw those Eastern wolves coming. It wasn't because we howled together that he was afraid of; you were scared for my safety. Also that scared face I was hurt to see when our packs were ready to rip each other apart. I hate think back on that dreadful night.

Then Kate returned along with Humphrey and my spirits were raised high. The war was not going to happen but the fact it wasn't going to was because Kate was to marry you. Eyes are almost like tattle tails. Kate said yes to Tony's statement that she came back to marry Garth and you stepped forward with your eyes saying, I don't love you. Don't think I didn't see your sad gaze at me before you walked off as our packs celebrated because I did. We were- no- are in love. I know it. You know it. And yet you still accepted Kate's scent, nibbled on her ear and leaned forward to rub noses with my sister.

A wave of emotion came over me as you did it. Anger, hurt, depression and sorrow. I'm a stranger to anger though. I don't know how to express it really. When I heard Kate mention you I scraped her tail and crushed the pine cone I did it with to pieces. It was like something came over me.

I saw the world completely different with my both eyes open: I saw my love. Now that it's covered again, I don't see you anymore. All I see the path ahead of me away from Jasper. I noticed Humphrey disappeared and took a flea out of his fur.

I patiently waited the next few days. Avoiding you all... Especially you till I heard the loud sound of that train that eventually comes by. I was pumped and ready. I wanted to say goodbye so bad to my mom and dad but they never would have let me go. Would you have? You're married to Kate now but would you have tried to talk me out of leaving? I couldn't tell you either way because its what I wanted.

I don't know what Humphrey's plan was or if he'll ever come back. I know my plan and the promise I made to myself, and I intend to keep it. I don't want Dad, I don't want Mom, I don't want Kate and I surely don't want Can-do to come after me. I want you!

Like the time Tony gave Kate, I give you till the full moon to find me before I'm ready to let you go and move on. But I don't even know if I believe it when I tell myself that. I don't even think you realize just how much you mean to me; not the slightest clue.

_"Its OK, Garth... I only want to run away so far to make you miss me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part I: Evol Story**

I never understood just how hard it was to be a lone wolf until the very next day. I was so used to having someone close by I woke up believing I would see my mom and dad as I usually do. Instead I woke up in somewhere I didn't plan to be; I fell asleep on the moving train and woke up with a human shouting in a panic that there was a wolf in one of the boxcars.

Suddenly I was wide awake and in a flash my feet were on cold gravel and racing to the trees in the distance. I didn't know how fast my heart was racing until I was finally deep into the woods. I was so scared of those humans and what they might have did to me, I couldn't help but think of Garth. It made me feel slightly calmer even though he was miles away from me this was all for him. He will come find me. Then we all laugh about this story later at home. You'll come for me... won't you?

Come where though? A small voice in my head asked. I looked all around me and saw nothing looked familiar. I was well away out of the pack's territory just more than I wanted to be. This just wasn't going the way I wanted it to. How could I have been so stupid! I didn't stop to plan this out! All I thought about was leaving and Garth coming to get me! Not how I was going to survive while I waited! What was I supposed to do if Garth never came? I never thought about it!

I started to break down. Am I really such a fool for love, I abandoned everything I knew and brought myself here? I didn't want to be here! I wanted to be at home where it was safe. A sudden epiphany came over me increasing my fear: I was lost.

I didn't want to but I forced myself to start walking deeper into the forest. Normally I try to see the positive things out of the bad situations. Right now I couldn't see anything good. All I could see was a young and stupid omega who thought she could make her love see that they need each other. Why couldn't I just say it? Say it to anybody!

"Mom... Dad.. I'm in love with Garth."

Ridiculous.

"Kate, I'm in love with your mate."

Pathetic!

"Garth I love you and you love me too... We were meant to be because Garth you love me and I love you too."

... I can't want to think about this anymore. These thought are tearing me up inside and I know if I linger on them I would never recover from this heartbreak. However the fight to get family out of my mind was proving to be hell. The position I put myself reminded me of a story I once heard from an Elder wolf. A lone wolf that was once in love abandoned his pack because the girl didn't love him back and mocked him when he announced his love. He basically became a rabid wolf. Couldn't stand to see two wolves (or any species for that matter) together. Did violent acts in the name of love... only he spelt the word backwards to justify his means. His name was unusual: Redrum. Who names their pup that?

The Elder told a lot of stories. When she told that one I wondered if it was a true one because she told it with sorrow in her voice. The ending was sad as well because the wolf was never stopped. He always avoided death and felt no remorse for his actions. Lived to the age of an Elder and passed his name on to another lone wolf who had his heart broken.

Actually now that I think about it, the story doesn't really remind me of myself but Humphrey. Not exactly a secret: he loved Kate and I saw his face as well that one night. I hope wherever he is, he'll find what he's looking for.

Heartbreaks all around I guess.

I pondered on the details of that story I heard as I continued on my journey. Love was something I was trying to keep my mind off for the moment and in a weird way, the story was helping.


End file.
